Cold Comfort
by AzumaKohana
Summary: ... There’s only so long one can remain strong. Well neither one of us has to be, not right now anyway, RikiXAya One Shot Lemon,MF,Minor


**Cold Comfort**

(A/N: I no own Tenchu. )

(A/N 2: Chikara Rikimaru ; Omon Ayame. Read Tenchu.de profiles on them (they're an official fansite of the Tenchu universe)

I remember the first time we had sex. You were 13, I was 9. We were kidnapped by some enemy ninja during an attack on our village. The ninja had stripped us of most of our clothing before (literally) throwing us down a deep well-like hole that was completely made out of ice. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't climb out. It was the dead of winter and we had been outside in the hole, all day, with nothing but bits of cloth that covered our indecent ness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_Chikara-kun… I'm c-cold," said Omon as she huddled next to the older boy._**

"**_Don't-t-t… worry Omon-chan-n-n. T-The guards will come back-k-k soon. When they give us f-food and water, I'll k-k-kill them and we can es-s-scape," replied Chikara, putting his arms around the girl._**

When night came, we were hungry, thirsty, and slowly freezing to death. The night was so cold, the cold air hurt our lungs.

_**Omon whimpered. She was so cold. The nine year-old's lips and fingers were blue, but she wouldn't have noticed since her head was buried in her companion's chest. A small sob shook her form as she whimpered,**_

"**_I don't want to die!" The shivering boy rubbed circles on the child's back._**

"**_We're not going to die! Not like this, Omon. We're going to become ninja, remember? We're going to become the best ninja in all of Japan and-"_**

"**_Tell me a story, 'Kara-kun. I wanna bedtime story."_**

"**_No! You can't go to sleep!"_**

"**_Just a nap, then. I'm sleepy, 'Kara-kun… really cold and sleepy." Omon closed her hazel eyes and relaxed in the terrified boy's arms._**

"**_Omon! Omon, wake up! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" Chikara shook the half asleep girl, hard, making her head snap back and forth. Omon whimpered at the pain._**

"…**_That hurt, you jerk."_**

"**_Sorry. But I didn't want the first dead body I saw to be yours," Chikara let out an awkward smile at his reply. "We have to think of a plan."_**

"**_Does Shiunsai-sensei knows where we are?" asked Omon, sounding sleepy. At that question, the silver-haired winced,_**

"**_I'm sure he'll be here soon", Chikara lied. In truth, the boy wasn't sure if it was allowed since he, himself, knew that it was against the ninja code to look for fellow ninja._**

'**_Well at least there's a chance that they will, since Omon isn't even a genin, yet. Me, on the other hand… First and forth most, I have to keep Omon warm,' thought Chikara._**

"**_Damn. I wish there were some sticks or SOMETHING so I could start a fire," the boy muttered._**

"**_Chikara-kun?"_**

"**_Hm?"_**

"**_Are we gonna die?"_**

"**_No." 'There's only one way I can think of that WILL keep us alive.'_**

"**_Are you lying, again, 'Kara-kun?"_**

"**_No Omon-chan." 'But she's a little kid…and if she dies, it's my fault.' Chikara gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut._**

"**_What's the matter?" Omon poked the boy's forehead, "are you sick?"_**

"**_No," replied the teen, hating himself for what he was about to do. "Forgive me, Omon, but please…strip."_**

"**_But it's cold, already," complained the child. Chikara ran his fingers through Omon's hair._**

"**_I'm sorry," he said before pulling her underwear off._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To this day, I had never seen you look so ashamed of yourself. After we had sex I remember sobbing and hitting; screaming that I hated you, that I wanted you dead.

Even when the ninja from our clan came to rescue us hours later, and told you that you did a good job at keeping us alive, I still screamed that I hated you and wished you let me die.

For a whole month, we avoided each other. It was then that I latched myself to Tatsumaru, as he was the one that held me as I bawled my eyes out in complete angst over the fact that I was no longer a virgin; believing the words of a woman I no longer remembered:

"**_Remember Omon-chan: No one loves dirty girls. So stay away from old men and boys who touch little girls, and make them whores."_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time we had sex, was right after the incident with the Burning Dawn. I will admit (with much reluctance) that I blamed you for Tatsumaru's death. It hurt, that for the semi-self righteous speeches I gave you on acting out of selflessness and without emotions; that you took Tatsumaru's death better than I.

Or so I wanted to believe, anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_You don't care at all, do you, you bastard?!" Ayame screamed at the stoic Rikimaru._**

_**The seventeen year old wiped furious tears from her face as the silver-haired shinobi pinched the bridge of his nose. Neither knew how the one-sided screaming match occurred, but even the usually calm Rikimaru seemed to be close to reaching the end of his rope.**_

"**_Ayame…please, stop screaming. You're giving me a headache," said Rikimaru with a sigh._**

"**_Oh, FUCK YOU! Why do I even bother with you? I'll just move Tatsumaru's shrine myself, tsunami or not! I swear, you are the SHITTIEST BROTHER I've ever seen Shiunsai-sensei and Tatsumaru would be ashamed to-"_**

_**WHAM!**_

"**_I swear upon the grave of all of our clansmen, if you finish that sentence, I WILL KILL YOU," Rikimaru's face was about an inch from Ayame's and his hands were at either side of the kunoichi's head. _**

_**The teenager's eyes were wide with a myriad of emotions. Sadness, hate, and anger reflected out of the girl's eyes but there was one that pulled at the silver-haired man the most.**_

_**Fear.**_

_**With a tired sigh, Rikimaru let his arms fall to his sides and buried his face into the top of Ayame's head.**_

"**_I'm so tired…just…so fucking tired," he murmured as Ayame felt something wet in her hair. It was Ayame's turn to sigh._**

"**_When's the last time you got some sleep?" She asked; the shinobi shrugged,_**

"**_About two or three days ago, I think. I don't know," he murmured as Ayame dragged him to their Master's old room, one of the few rooms in their home that weren't damaged by the fire when the village was attacked._**

"**_Well, get some sleep," said the Kunoichi softly, "I don't want to lose you too… good night." As Ayame turned to leave, she stopped and asked,_**

"**_Can I stay, just for tonight?"_**

"**_Of course."_**

_**Without changing their clothes (Well it's not like they had many anymore anyway. The fire dammed near obliterated Rikimaru's and Ayame's rooms.) the two ninja curled up next to each other and fell asleep.**_

_**It was almost dawn when Ayame woke up, hearing a loud noise. The teen gritted her teeth,**_

'**_How can that damned ghost haunt a house that's barely standing?' She thought. Ever since she was a child, Tatsumaru had told Ayame ghost stories about a ghost that lived in their house and ate bad children. She hadn't believed the story until she heard the noise that the ghost supposedly made when the girl was going to sneak out after curfew._**

"**_Stupid ghost. Go away…" she murmured turning over, just for the noise to get louder. The kunoichi twitched and walk towards the source of the noise just to find out that…_**

"**_Rikimaru…snores?!" Ayame twitched again and with annoyance, kicked said snoring shinobi up._**

"**_Ugh, five more minutes…" Rikimaru muttered, turning over._**

"**_You snore?! THAT was the…GHOST that Tatsu was talking about?!" exclaimed the teen._**

"**_Wah? Oh, I was snoring again? Sorry about- oof!" Rikimaru's apology was cut short via a pillow hitting his head._**

"**_I can't believe that the ghost story was really because of your snoring! Honestly, when I see Tatsumaru I'm gonna-!...Oh…" Ayame slumped to the ground, whimpering slightly. Rikimaru slipped his hand into hers before pulling her into his arms gently._**

"**_I miss Tatsumaru and Shiunsai-sensei, too," the shinobi held her gently as she sobbed softly. When Ayame stopped crying she asked,_**

"**_Will you ever hate me?"_**

"**_No."_**

"**_Good." Ayame pushed him backward on the futon gently before taking off her shirt._**

"**_Ayame…" Rikimaru began. His partner placed a finger on his lips._**

"**_Onegai?" Ayame look so hurt and gods he wanted her right now._**

"**_Will you hate me? Will you regret this?" Rikimaru asked her pulling Ayame into his arms._**

"**_No. There's only so long one can remain strong."_**

"**_Well neither one of us has to be, not right now anyway," the shinobi whispered taking her lips with his._**

_**Her lips were so soft against his, his body so warm against hers. It felt strangely comforting as their hands wandered, gentle one moment and demanding the next. Ayame gasped and moaned as Rikimaru's lips traveled from her lips to her neck and shoulders, to suckle and lap at her breasts.**_

_**Rikimaru groaned softly as Ayame's surprisingly soft hands brushed up and down his back and arms. Her scent was intoxicating and desire began to build for both of them.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Ayame cried out as Rikimaru entered her. She bit her lip at the overwhelming pleasure that began to build slowly at first, but as Rikimaru's thrusts sped up, the kunoichi began to whither and pant under him.**_

"**_Oh gods…please. Harder." Ayame moaned then began to scream as she reached her peak when Rikimaru complied with vigor. The shinobi grunted as his partner's inner muscles tightened around his already throbbing erection, yet he didn't slow down his pace at all._**

"**_Fuck," Rikimaru groaned pounding himself into her, as Ayame's muscles began to tense in anticipation of another orgasm. This was totally different from when they had sex in the well, where she was a scared nine year old who hadn't even started puberty. This time, she WANTED this just as badly as he, comfort sex or not and that made Rikimaru enjoy the experience even more._**

_**Moments later, Ayame screamed in ecstasy again, as she came. Rikimaru came as well with a loud moan of pleasure, minutes later. Both satiated, the ninja rested in each others arms, forgetting their problems for at least a little while. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This continued on for a while. If either of us were having a bad day, or hell, just in a shitty mood, we had sex. I didn't love you though, and I think it was the same for you, but that's just what we were…what we are.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_Thank you," said Ayame as she got dressed; Rikimaru sighed._**

"**_Haven't I told you not to say that? I get as much out of this as I'm assuming you do," he replied._**

"**_Would you prefer it if I were a bitch?" Asked the kunoichi, raising an eyebrow._**

"**_Only if you want to have sex again," said Rikimaru with a smirk. Ayame chuckled,_**

"**_As much as I would like that, I'd also prefer if you didn't hate me."_**

"**_You know that I would never hate you."_**

"**_I know."_**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"I just want to protect you from the cold."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End.


End file.
